


Crudus

by frozenCinders



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, short as dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kidomaru is injured for a ridiculous reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crudus

Kabuto looked up at Kidomaru, one of his wrists still in hand and half-bandaged. The boy had mumbled something Kabuto didn’t quite catch and the doctor wasn’t in the mood to ask him to repeat himself, settling for tilting his head slightly. Kidomaru made eye contact for a few seconds before sighing.

"I said, don’t you think breaking half my wrists for saying the twins’ matching lipstick was cute was going a little overboard?"

Kabuto scoffed, remembering the last time he himself had teased Ukon for wearing the same makeup as his brother about two weeks after Sakon starting using it. Despite the fact that Kabuto was his clear superior, the child had thrown a fit and tried to hit him. He had assumed that Tayuya had broken his wrists over something stupid, but Ukon somehow made more sense.


End file.
